Unlikely Attraction
by Storm63
Summary: Johnny StormxOC: Reed wasn't the only scientist that was in league with Victor and his space station. Natalie Ackerman, a genius in the making, saw the accident that the five people on the space station went through and now she has to figure out what is going on with these people and their newly acquired powers. Can she cure them and why is Johnny acting so strange around her?
1. Chapter 1

I've finally done it! I've started the story that inspired my name. This is a venture into the world of the Fantastic Four, Johnny Storm to be exact. This is from the movie-verse, not the comic book just as a FYI. Enjoy!  
**Disclaimer:** I own nothing but my OCs and my idea. Everything else belongs to its rightful owners.

_Natalie Paige Ackerman| 23| Brunette| Green Eyes|5'9"| Works for Reed| Graduated MIT at 19| _

**Unlikely Attraction  
**

Working with a scientist is no walk in the park. Now working with a scientist like Reed Richards, is enough to make anyone quit after day one. Not me, though. Some call me a masochist, others call me nuts. I don't see what the big deal is; Reed is a great guy to work for, in my opinion. That being said, I do have a second job. Working with Reed is great but due to his dry spell, it doesn't exactly pay the bills. Unfortunately, my second job has me working with Victor Von Doom and that is about much fun as sleeping on a bed of nails. However, working with Victor does have advantages like being able to investigate a cosmic cloud in space.

* * *

I woke up late on the one day in my entire life that I cannot wake up late for. I rushed to get dressed and freshened up, finishing in about ten minutes. I quickly drove to the site where Victor's team was launching from, grateful that I wasn't late at all. I walked into the building, greeting the scientists that were already there overseeing the launch in progress. "Morning, gentlemen." They all said hello without looking up from their screens and I laughed as I hooked a headpiece into my ear. The team was already in space when I had gotten there and I was one of the scientists overseeing their whole mission through a satellite I had launched a year earlier. I took my place at a computer and started to assess the readings I was getting from my satellite, along with the video feed of the cosmic cloud coming up to Victor's space station. "How is everything looking, guys?"

"Looks good, Ms. Ackerman. All the calculations that Dr. Richards made are correct."

"He's not usually wrong, Lucas."

"I know. He's just,"

"Broke. I know. I still work for him so quiet." Lucas smiled at me and I continued to scan through the readings being transmitted to me. A few more minutes went by without a hitch but an alarm went off, making the room jump. "What's going on, guys? Somebody give me something, now!"

"The readings are off the chart, Ms. Ackerman. It looks as if the cloud is going faster than we had initially calculated."

"You're telling me that the cloud is accelerating?"

"Yes. They have minutes, not hours."

"They've got to get out of there or they're going to get hit by it."

"We can't reach them. The cloud is interfering with our communications on the satellite." I typed a few things on the keyboard and it brought up the timer of the cloud's impact on Victor's space station.

"What can we do?"

"Nothing. We just have to make sure we can retrieve them after the impact."

"Get it done. Make sure everyone who can get them is mobile in a few hours. Lucas, contact Victor's medical facility and make sure that they get rooms together for the four of them. Everyone else, get to work on getting them back home. Now!" Everyone scattered and all I could do was stare at my screen that was streaming the impact of the cloud to Victor's space station.

_**Few Hours Later**_

Reed, Sue, Johnny, Ben and Victor were all safely on Earth and being moved to Victor's private medical facility, in quarantine. The best doctors Victor had were running tests on the five of them, making sure that the cloud didn't alter them in any way or give them any deadly radiation. I opted to spend a little more time at the lab, trying to figure out why this cloud would accelerate so fast with no warning. It was around eleven o'clock at night when someone tapped on my arm, making me jump in my seat. I turned around to see my friend and co-worker Lucas standing behind me with Chinese take-out containers in his hand. "Lucas, what are you doing here?"

"Making sure you don't work yourself to death. I don't want to have to clean up your mess." I smiled and took the take-out container he was offering me.

"I appreciate your concern for my well-being."

"You're very welcome. So, anything new on why the cloud accelerated?"

"Nothing I can see, and if it managed to get past Reed and Victor,"

"That is some serious ninja status. If three of the best minds in the world can't figure it out, it is definitely a mystery." I laughed.

"How is everyone doing?"

"Victor and company?" I nodded. "They're doing fine. No signs of any deadly radiation, no signs of anything negative. Pretty sure Johnny took a nurse out on the mountains but that's normal for that playboy."

"So everything is normal?"

"Yup."

"Good."

"So you can stop worrying and get some sleep at home. You keep this up, you'll be a much more attractive Reed."

"I'll take that as a compliment, Lucas. Reed is brilliant."

"You know what I mean." Lucas grabbed my arm and dragged me away from my computer. "I'm driving you home and you aren't coming back here until tomorrow. Understand?"

"Yes, mom."

"Good." I smiled and got in Lucas' car as he drove me home. Lucas pulled up to my apartment building and looked at me. "Go get some sleep. I'll call you in the morning if I hear anything from Victor or most likely his assistant."

"Alright. Good night, Lucas."

"Night, Natalie." I grabbed my bag and got out of Lucas' car, walking to my door after getting my keys out. I walked up to my apartment, more like loft, and opened the door. My cat, Major, greeted me at the door and I smiled at him.

"At least someone is happy to see me, Major." I picked him up and headed to my bedroom, where I put Major down on my bed and threw my bag on my chair. I changed into my pajamas and flopped on my bed, feeling sleep overcome me in a matter of minutes. I guess working for hours on end really does make one feel exhausted. There was always tomorrow, though.

**-FIN-**

That's it for this chapter. I hope you all enjoyed it. Next one will be out soon. Reviews are appreciated. : )


	2. Chapter 2

Welcome back for chapter two. I hope you all enjoyed it. We're still in Natalie's point of view. This is from the movie-verse, not the comic book just as a FYI. Enjoy!  
**Disclaimer:** I own nothing but my OCs and my idea. Everything else belongs to its rightful owners.

_Recap: Natalie almost arrived late at Reed's launch to Victor's space station but she made it in time. She, and all the scientists under her, watched as the cosmic cloud Reed was studying accelerated and hit the space station head-on.  
_

**Unlikely Attraction  
**

I woke up the next morning to my phone ringing loudly next to my head. I groaned and answered it, after clearing my throat a few times. "Hello?"**  
**

"Natalie."

"Reed?"

"Hey, can you come to my place? I need your help with some calculations."

"Sure. I'll be there in about fifteen minutes."

"Great. See you then."

"Bye." I hung up with Reed and groaned before finally rolling out of bed. I walked over to my closer and chose a dark green t-shirt, dark fitted jeans and black leather platform boots. I brushed my teeth, fixed my hair and grabbed my bag with my laptop and notebooks. Before I left my apartment, I set my alarm and grabbed my helmet. I hopped on my bike, started it up and took off to Reed's place. Fifteen minutes later, I pulled into the parking lot of the Baxter Building and headed inside after shutting off my bike. I greeted the doorman before getting on the elevator and taking the ride to Reed's level. The elevator opened and I walked into Reed's place. I watched Reed look up from his desk and looked towards me, a smile appearing on his face.

"I'm glad you could come. I really appreciate this."

"Anytime, Reed." I watched Sue and some rock looking thing peer out from behind a screen, obviously wondering who was here.

"Reed, who is here?" I pulled my helmet off, smiling at Sue. "Oh hey, Natalie. Nice to see you again."

"Nice to see you too, Sue. No offense but is that Ben?" Sue looked to her right and nodded. "Is that a side effect of the cosmic cloud?" Sue nodded and I looked at Reed. "So you needed help trying to figure out a way to reverse this?"

"Yes. I was trying to make sense of it but it's too much data for just me and Sue."

"I'll do anything I can to help, guys." I watched Johnny walk in to the middle of the room and I smiled at him.

"Who's this?"

"Johnny, this is Natalie Ackerman. She works for me and Victor. Natalie, this is,"

"I know who Johnny Storm is, Reed." Reed laughed. "So what exactly is the extent of this mutation the cloud caused?"

"We can show you." Reed looked around the room and extended his arm to grab a chair that was clear across the room.

"That's kind of gross." Johnny walked over to a chair in the kitchen and sat down.

"That's what I said. As you can see, Ben is a freak made out of stone."

"He's not a freak, Johnny. Leave him alone." I looked over at Sue who looked fed up with Johnny's mouth.

"What can you do, Sue?" I watched sue concentrate for a few seconds and then disappear completely. "Wow. That's awesome." Sure reappeared and smiled.

"Thank you." I heard Johnny stand up behind me.

"You think that's awesome. Watch this." Reed did a double take and a look of shock crossed his face.

"Johnny, I don't think that's such a good idea."

"I can control it, Reed. Don't worry."

"Control what?" I watched Johnny snap his finger, making fire come out of his thumb. I turned away from Johnny and walked in Reed's direction, motioning for him to follow me.

"What did I do?" I ignored Johnny and walked with Reed over to one of his computers.

"He doesn't know about the accident, Natalie. I'm sorry about him."

"It's alright. We should figure this out before this gets any worse."

"It couldn't get worse for Ben, Nat."

"You never look on the plus side, Reed. Let's just go, okay?" Reed nodded and we walked back over to the other three. "Sorry about that. Reed, have you run any tests on anyone?"

"We were just about to get to it when I called you. Sue and I were having a bit of a disagreement so I decided to get another opinion."

"Makes sense. Shall we start?"

"Yeah, let's begin."

**-FIN-**

That's it for this chapter. Sorry about the short length. Next one will be out soon. Reviews are appreciated. : )


	3. Chapter 3

Welcome back for chapter three. I hope you all enjoyed it. We're now in Johnny's point of view. This is from the movie-verse, not the comic book just as a FYI. Enjoy!  
**Disclaimer:** I own nothing but my OCs and my idea. Everything else belongs to its rightful owners.

_Recap: Natalie received a call from Reed, who sounded a little panicked, and she headed over to his place. It was then that she found out that the four people on the space station came back to Earth with altered DNA, thanks to the cosmic cloud that hit them. When Johnny showed off his powers, Natalie immediately walked away and it was obvious that she didn't like fire.  
_

**Unlikely Attraction  
**

I watched Reed take Natalie over to his desk and start to talk to her, probably about science. "What was that about?"

"I'm sure she'll tell you, Johnny." I scoffed as Sue didn't even bother to look away from her newspaper.

"Why can't you tell me?"

"Because it's her business and since I'm her friend, I don't discuss her business with people."

"Well, if it was so bad and because you are her friend, you wouldn't make her tell someone else and therefore cause her pain." Sue tilted down her newspaper and just stared at me, shocked that those words came out of my mouth.

"Who are you and what have you done with my brother?"

"Very funny. I just want to know what's wrong. Contrary to what you believe, I'm not completely insensitive."

"I'll believe that when I see it." I glared at Sue before turning around to find something for breakfast. While I had my back turned to Sue, I kept stealing glances at Natalie with Reed. There was something about her that I liked, plus there was that whole 'not into fire' thing that sparked my interest. "Johnny, stop staring." I groaned, picked up an apple and walked away from Ben and Sue. I flopped down on the couch, eyed up the apple and decided against eating it. Sue always knew what to say to get me so angry that I lost my appetite. Sisters will do that, I suppose. I sighed and stared at the TV, even though it wasn't even on. I felt somebody staring at me but I figured it was just Sue trying to annoy me so I ignored it. After five minutes of feeling someone staring a hole in the back of my head, I was starting to get really annoyed. I was about to say something Sue, to tell her to stop staring, when someone appeared next to me.

"Something wrong, Johnny?" I turned to look at Natalie so quickly, that I fell off the couch. "You okay?"

"Yeah."

"Sorry about earlier. Fire isn't really my thing." I watched Natalie sit down next to me and she didn't look like a scientist or anyone that would be friends with Reed. As a matter of fact, she didn't look much older than me and she actually looked like a woman that I would date.

"So what exactly are you helping Reed do?"

"Experiments to determine the extent of your exposure."

"How long is that going to take?" Natalie laughed.

"Why? Do you have a date?"

"Well, not yet, but,"

"It's not some kid's science fair project, Johnny. This will take some time." Natalie looked away from me and I watched Reed wave her over to him. "Although, Reed might drive you crazy by the time we're done. But there always is therapy." Natalie winked at and before walking over to Reed. As she walked away, my brain started to go to work on how to get a date with Natalie. Before my gears could get cranking, someone smacked me in the back of the head. I turned around and Sue was standing behind me with her hands on her hips.

"Don't even think about it." I rolled my eyes at Sue and slumped on the couch. Over the next couple hours, Reed and Natalie ran tests on Sue to test the magnitude of her invisibility and tested Ben to assess his...condition. I guess they were saving me for last. Finally, Natalie waved me over and I gladly hopped off the couch to see what she wanted.

"Hey, Natalie. What's up?"

"We need to test how hot you can get." I smirked.

"Well,"

"Don't, Johnny." I scoffed.

"You're no fun, Reed." Natalie laughed and it made me smile.

"Don't mind him, Johnny. I know how hot you can get. We only need to record it for scientific purposes."

"I like her, Reed." Explain to me how she is friends with you." Reed rolled his eyes and walked up to a tower, away from the box I was guessing would record my temperature.

"When you're done flirting, Natalie, come up here so we can get this experiment started." I smirked and looked at Natalie, whose cheeks looked a little flushed. She stepped away from the box and turned towards me.

"Get comfortable and step in when you're ready, Johnny." I nodded and watched Natalie join Reed behind the glass. I stripped down to my tank top and shorts and stepped into the box. I looked around in it and waited for someone to give me instructions. "Turn it on whenever you're ready, Johnny." I nodded, even though no one could me and proceeded to turn up the heat. After a few minutes, I heard Reed talking to me on the loudspeaker.

"Okay, Johnny, back it down."

"I can go hotter." I concentrated best I could and turned up the heat even more. I swore I felt my feet touch the ground before I was doused with some fire extinguisher foam. I laughed as I watched Natalie and Reed step out from behind the glass. "Buzzkill. You guys are cramping my style."

"Johnny, you were at 4000 Kelvin. Any hotter and you're approaching supernova." Beauty and brains. I was liking Natalie more and more.

"Sweet." Natalie sighed.

"No, not sweet. That's the temperature of the sun."

"Not only could you kill yourself but you could set fire to Earth's atmosphere and destroy all human life as we know it."

"Got it. Supernova. Bad." I gave the two the thumbs up and stepped out of the now melted box to change into something less foamy. I could feel someone behind me for a few seconds so I wheeled around, spraying the foam all over the place and all over Natalie. "Oh, geez. Sorry."

"It's okay." She wiped her face and shirt off with a towel and then handed the towel to me. "Figured you might need that."

"Thanks. Where did Reed go?"

"To test Sue's ability. I'd rather leave the two of them alone because, well, you know."

"Yeah. I wouldn't want to get between her and Reed now that she has super powers." Natalie laughed.

"Super powers?"

"Yeah. I mean, what else would these be? They aren't diseases except maybe for Ben."

"They're mutations, Johnny, but super powers has a better ring to it. That and it makes it less scary than if you called it a mutation." We both heard someone fall out of their chair so the two of us looked to see Reed on his back and Sue rushing to help him. "I'm with you, Johnny." I looked at Natalie, tilting my head in confusion. "I don't want to get between Sue and Reed now that they have super powers."

**-FIN-**

That's it for this chapter. Next one will be out soon. Reviews are appreciated. : )


	4. Chapter 4

Welcome back for chapter four. I hope you all enjoyed it. We're going to back to Natalie's point of view. This is from the movie-verse, not the comic book just as a FYI. Enjoy!  
**Disclaimer:** I own nothing but my OCs and my idea. Everything else belongs to its rightful owners.

_Recap: Natalie helped Reed run some tests on the four of them, hoping to keep Reed and Sue civil with one another. During Johnny's test, Reed noticed Natalie flirting with Johnny and called her out on it. After telling Johnny that he really shouldn't get as hot as a supernova, Natalie followed him to hand him a towel.  
_

**Unlikely Attraction  
**

Johnny left to change into his street clothes and I couldn't keep myself from staring at his butt while he walked away. "Careful with him, Nat. He's nothing but trouble." I turned to see Ben standing behind me with a look on his face.

"What's that look for, Ben? Besides, Johnny wouldn't go for someone like me. I'm a nerd and guys like Johnny don't date nerds."

"I got news for you, honey." I watched Ben sit down on the couch and make it sink. "You don't look like a nerd."

"So? I'm still a nerd."

"Hey guys." I turned towards the sound of Johnny's voice and frowned when I saw Johnny's clothes were slowing burning off his body. "I think we have a serious problem." I looked at Ben who was smirking at me, or at least I think he was, and I rolled my eyes at him as I joined the other three.

"Reed?"

"Yes, Natalie?"

"Were you suits exposed to the cloud like you guys?"

"Yes. Why does that matter?" I looked at Reed and it dawned on him. "Oh. I'll be right back." Reed took off and I noticed the look of annoyance on Sue's face. I went to say something to Sue but she just shook her head and walked away. I glanced at Reed, then at Sue and groaned.

"How can someone so smart be so stupid?" I heard Johnny laugh behind me and I sighed.

"Maybe he's not stupid." I looked at Johnny, trying to keep my eyes from staring at his chest that was peeking through his still smoldering shirt. "Maybe he's just too smart to see something that's right in front of him." I went to answer Johnny but Reed walked back into the room, holding his suit that he went out in space in. Johnny changed into his and I really had to try not to stare at the way the fabric hugged Johnny everywhere.

"Our uniforms were exposed to the storm, like us, so they can transform like us. Becoming invisible, changing size on demand or remaining impervious to flame." I stood behind Ben and took a good look at the three of them in their uniforms. Ben laughed at them as Johnny decided to run his hands over his body.

"You guys look like an 80's rock band." I laughed along with Ben but stopped when I saw the look on Sue's face.

"You know, Ben, this material stretches. I'm sure I can figure out a way to make it fit."

"I wouldn't be caught dead wearing that."

"I love these costumes. They're missing something, though, they need like spice." Reed turned to Johnny, bringing the mood in the room back to serious.

"They're not costumes."

"You can't use your powers in public, Johnny." I stifled a laugh as Johnny was karate chopping the air and kicking at it.

"You guys are worse than NASA." Johnny walked away, annoyed with Reed and Sue.

"Johnny!" Sue groaned.

"Maybe it's missing a utility belt." I couldn't keep my laughter back anymore and I left the room, hoping not to catch the wrath of Sue and Reed. I found Johnny who was relaxing on a chair with his legs propped up on a table and his eyes closed.

"Johnny?" He jumped and turned towards me.

"Oh, hey."

"Something wrong?"

"Reed and Sue. They're buzzkills." I took a seat next to Johnny and I could immediately feel the heat radiating off him.

"They're more focused on safety where you, well, aren't. They're scientists and fail to see fun unless they try at it."

"Aren't you a scientist?"

"Yeah but I'm a different breed than they are. Plus, I'm not as old as they are." Johnny smiled and my phone rang, making me groan. "Excuse me, Johnny." He nodded at me and I answered my phone once I was out of earshot, or so I thought. "Ackerman."

"Where the hell are you? Victor is breathing fire down my neck looking for you and I can't give him an answer."

"I'm at the Baxter Building."

"With Reed?"

"Yes."

"No wonder he's angry. Just get over here. He's asking for you and I wouldn't test him."

"Fine. I'll be there soon." I hung up my phone and turned, right into Johnny's chest. "Oh geez. I'm sorry." Not really but hey, I'm being polite.

"It's alright. Not someone you wanted to talk to?" I tilted my head at Johnny and he looked at the floor. "I could hear the yelling from where I was sitting. Sorry."

"No big. That was my co-worker. Turns out Victor is looking for me and he's not happy."

"He was just here. I'm pretty sure he doesn't like Sue staying here with Reed."

"Clearly. Anyway, I have to get back there before Victor destroys the place."

"That sucks."

"Yeah. As much as it pays, I really don't like that job."

"I meant you leaving sucks." I froze for a second then looked at Johnny who had a smile on his face. "It means I have to deal with these weirdos by myself. Not cool." I just shook my head and smiled. "You gonna get going?" I nodded but didn't move which made Johnny laugh. Johnny started to move closer until his mouth was next to my ear. "You should go." My legs gave out and I would've ended up on the floor if it wasn't for Johnny. He stood me back up and smiled. "Sorry. I didn't think that would happen."

"Me either. You're right. I'm gonna go now."

"Call you?" I was halfway to the door with my helmet in hand when I turned to face Johnny.

"You don't have my number, Johnny."

"I will by tonight. Don't you worry."

**-FIN-**

That's it for this chapter. Next one will be out soon. Reviews are appreciated. : )


	5. Chapter 5

Welcome back for chapter five. We're still in Natalie's point of view. This is from the movie-verse, not the comic book just as a FYI. Enjoy!  
**Disclaimer:** I own nothing but my OCs and my idea. Everything else belongs to its rightful owners.

_Recap: After taking care of Johnny's experiment, Natalie talked to Ben who warned her not to get too caught up in Johnny. Natalie tried to reassure him that guys like Johnny don't go for girls like her but Ben was adamant that Natalie was Johnny's type. Natalie talked with Johnny before she had to go back to Victor but not before Johnny told her that he'd call her, even if he didn't have her number.  
_

**Unlikely Attraction  
**

I headed to Victor's building and parked my bike around back, away from prying eyes or hands. I walked inside and after passing a checkpoint, it took me all of ten feet to run into Victor. "Natalie! Where the hell have you been?"

"I was helping Reed and-"

"Don't mention Reed. I want you to look at something for me." Victor grabbed my arm and dragged me into a dark room. I was scared, I won't lie, but when he turned on the lights to reveal a wall full of x-rays, I wasn't scared as much.

"What's going on, Victor?"

"What can you make of these?"

"I would say that the metal fused with your bones but I'm not a doctor or an expert. Are these your bones, Victor?" I heard Victor sigh behind me but I ignored him as I continued to look at the x-rays. "These look as if they would be the metal from the shield. Where were you when the cloud hit the station, Victor?"

"Behind the shield. Why?"

"I think the metal in the shield,"

"The indestructible metal?"

"Yeah. I think it might have fused with your bones. Have you seen a doctor about this?" I turned to face Victor but he wasn't there. "Victor?" I went to look at the x-rays again and Victor appeared in front of me, making me jump.

"Can you fix it?"

"I don't know, Victor. I'm not a doctor and this seems as if," Victor grabbed my arms and pinned me up against the wall.

"I'm not going to see a doctor. This stays in this building." Victor squeezed my arms and it felt like he was crushing my bones. "Figure out a way to fix this." He let go of my arms and I slid down the wall with my arms feeling as if they were on fire. "By the way, you have a new prototype design on your desk. I expect it done as soon as possible." Victor grabbed his jacket and draped it over his arm. "You can go home, if you'd like." He left the room and I just sighed. I managed to stand up and get to the door leading to the parking lot before someone stopped me.

"Natalie!" I closed my eyes and turned around. There was Lucas running towards me with a notebook in his hand. "Hey, are you leaving?"

"Yeah. Victor said he wanted me to work on a prototype and that I could do it at home if I wanted to."

"Really? He was practically fuming last I saw him."

"Yeah. I'll get a copy of the prototype from my computer."

"I have a paper copy if you want it."

"Oh. Thanks."

"You okay? You seem flighty?" I nodded and watched Lucas' eyes travel to my arms. "Oh man, what happened?" He reached for my arm but I backed off. "Nat, you would tell me if something was going on, right?"

"Of course. I'm fine. I'm just going to head out. Okay?"

"Yeah. Take it easy, Nat."

"You too, Lucas." I left Victor's building, walked to my bike and started it up. I pushed through the pain searing through my arms and drove home. My phone rang and I groaned. I pulled over, turned my bike off and answered my phone. "Hello?"

"Hey, Nat. It's Reed."

"Oh, hey Reed. What's up?"

"Nothing. Where did you take off to?"

"Victor wanted to see me. Something up?"

"It's just Johnny. He keeps getting into argument with Sue on purpose and this place isn't built for a sibling war."

"He can come hang with me, if he wants. Distance is a good thing when it comes to siblings and I can keep an eye on him."

"That sounds great. Think you can pick him up?" My entire body tensed up at the thought of Johnny having to hang on to me while I was driving to my place.

"Sure, but I do have to warn you that I'm on my bike."

"Johnny won't mind" One of the smartest men in the world and he doesn't seem to understand human contact or Johnny's ridiculous hotness.

"Alright. Be there soon."

"Bye." I groaned, double checked to make sure I had a second helmet, and headed towards the Baxter building. I pulled up outside and watched as Johnny jogged out, wearing normal clothes. I flicked my visor up to get a better look at Johnny and he smirked at me.

"Wow. I didn't expect this."

"What did you expect?"

"I don't know. Mini Cooper or something."

"Sorry to disappoint."

"No need to apologize. This is awesome." I smiled and handed Johnny the helmet. "Cool. Your helmet has flames on it." I laughed to hide my embarrassment.

"I guess I forgot about those. You ready?" I heard Johnny clasp the chin strap on and then I felt him wrap his arms around my waist.

"Ready." I tried desperately to ignore the immense heat coming from Johnny as I headed towards my loft. Sometimes, my ideas get me into trouble.

**-FIN-**

That's it for this chapter. Next one will be out soon. Reviews are appreciated. : )


	6. Chapter 6

Welcome back for chapter six. We're still in Natalie's point of view. This is from the movie-verse, not the comic book just as a FYI. Enjoy!  
**Disclaimer:** I own nothing but my OCs and my idea. Everything else belongs to its rightful owners.

_Recap: After Natalie left Johnny, she went to see what Victor wanted and found him to be very angry. He confronted her about the metal in his bones and when he didn't like the answer she gave him, he started to crush Natalie's arms. He told her to fix it, along with starting a new prototype, and left after telling her that she could go home. Natalie left but didn't get very far before her phone rang. It was Reed calling to tell her that Johnny was intentionally starting fights with Sue and his 'room' wasn't built for a super powered sibling war. Natalie offered to take Johnny to her place but then she realized that he would need to be holding onto her seeing as she was on her bike. After she picked Johnny up, Natalie realized that her ideas often got her in trouble.  
_

**Unlikely Attraction  
**

The entire ride to my loft, the slightest movement Johnny made was driving me nuts. Finally, we got to my place and Johnny stepped off the bike before I shut it off. I let out a breath I didn't realize I was holding, shut my bike off and parked it under the "car port" I made.

"Hey, Nat?"

"Yeah, Johnny?"

"Why don't you have a car?"

"I live in New York, Johnny. Why do I need a car?"

"Good point." I laughed and motioned for Johnny to follow me. We rode the elevator in silence and I think I jumped when the elevator dinged. "You okay?" I nodded and the two of us walked to my door. I opened it up, let Johnny in first and I switched on my home computer system.

"Good afternoon, ma'am." I laughed as I watched Johnny jump about a half of a foot in the air.

"Who said that?"

"My apartment. He prefers to be called FAL, though."

"Is that like an acronym or something or did he pick it out himself."

"It's the name I gave him and it's an acronym. Fully Automated Living Space is the technical title but FAL sounded better."

"So he is like a butler?"

"I am a butler, Mr. Storm." I smirked at FAL's snarky comment. I looked down and noticed that the marks on my arms were showing. "Something wrong, ma'am?" I didn't say anything, which caused a little alarm with Johnny.

"What's wrong, Nat?" I glanced up at Johnny but didn't say anything.

"It's nothing."

"I know you're lying." I made the mistake of going for a button on FAL's control panel that was just out of reach, lifting my sleeve and showing the marks on my arm. "Natalie." He gently grabbed my arm and pushed my sleeve out-of-the-way to completely reveal the marks left by Victor. "What happened?"

"Victor." He looked at me for a moment before gently running his fingers over the marks on my arm. "He got angry after I told him I didn't know what happened to him during the cosmic event."

"Does your loft have any kind of medical equipment?"

"I am capable of a diagnosis, if that's what you mean."

"Could you help...please?"

"Absolutely, Mr. Storm." I heard whirring behind me and saw an x-ray screen pass over my head. Johnny pulled it over my head and stuck my arm underneath it. I checked the large screen on the wall on the other side of the room and saw the bones of my arm highlighted. "I detect some hairline fractures on both arms, ma'am." I sighed, blowing the bangs off my forehead and making Johnny laugh.

"What?"

"That was cute."

"The hairline fracture part?"

"No. The sighing and blowing your bangs off your face part." I smiled and felt my cheeks heat up. "How are we going to get those healed?"

"I don't know. FAL, any ideas?"

"I can make some splints and administer a pain killer in six hour intervals."

"Do it, FAL." I watched Johnny's follow something so I turned to look at it, only to get a needle stuck in my shoulder. "Ow!"

"My apologies, ma'am."

"It's fine. Just a little warning next time, though."

"Of course, ma'am. The splints should be ready in approximately one hour."

"Alright. Get to work."

"Right away, ma'am." I cringed as I took my arm out of Johnny's grip and walked to the kitchen. I heard someone behind me and looked to see Johnny following me.

"Something wrong, Johnny?"

"You aren't in pain?"

"I am but I wake up in pain so it's now new to me."

"Why do you wake up in pain?" I looked down at the ground, unsure of whether to tell Johnny about my accident or not. "Does it have anything to do with your dislike of fire?" I laughed and looked at Johnny. Whoever says he's not smart, clearly doesn't spend enough time around him.

"It does, actually."

"Sue told me not to ask about it."

"She seems to think I have problems talking about it."

"You don't?"

"Sure, it's an awful memory but it's been so long that it's not difficult to talk about anymore."

"Would you mind talking about it with me?" I smiled at Johnny.

"Not at all."

**-FIN-**

That's it for this chapter. Next one will be out soon. Reviews are appreciated. : )


End file.
